edmfandomcom-20200223-history
AUDEH OverDose
Mohamed Essam Audeh born on June 15, 1994 in Manama, Bahrain to his parents Ghada Akl and Essam Audeh alongside two younger sisters, in which he attended Ibn Khuldoon National School, in Isa Town, Bahrain. He's better known by his stage name as AUDEH OverDose as a record producer, musician, audio engineer, disc jockey, sound designer, arranger, mixing & mastering engineer, businessman, and investor. He is known for his highly energetic, melodic, and aggressive Hybrid Trap, Trap, Hip Hop, and Electronic music. During Audeh's 12th birthday, his parents got him an acoustic guitar as his birthday present, and signed him up for guitar lessons at BMI 'Bahrain Music Institute', from then on Audeh's passion for music started to grow, he started writing more songs. That's when he began his musical career. Audeh developed a taste for different genres of music, including Trap, House, Hip-Hop, and Electronica. Nowadays he's sticking to more of the underground music where he started producing and composing other artists, and of course recording them, he also co-produced many tracks for and alongside other artists, as well as ghost produced a few. Whilst learning to produce his own music, he started learning how to DJ by buying his first ever DJ controller the Numark NS6 back in 2012, from then on he began teaching himself the piano, drums, and sound and music theory. Besides him doing what he does, he produces his own music, and artists as well, he began practicing to better himself and putting his songs out for people to enjoy in which, later on, began to receive recognition, and later started to have official releases in which it got on iTunes, Anghami, Spotify, Amazon, Shazam, and many other online stores, where his song(s) got hundreds of thousands' streams, plays, and views. And were played on radios. One of his songs called Brown was used in a clothing commercial that aired on OSN internationally, as well as he was interviewed by several Radio Stations about his work and himself, he also sound designed and composed the audio for the official premiere of the movie London Has Fallen for NOVO Cinema, and was the presenter and DJ for the radio station CiVL Radio in Canada. He began working and collaborating with other musicians, and helped them out on their tracks, he was then contacted by one of the biggest studios in Los Angeles, California to come and work with them on some tracks, as well as contacted by Wiz Khalifa, G Unit, and French Montana's producer to work with him on a few singles after hearing some of Audeh's tacks online. Audeh was also later on contacted by a talent scout at an agency called Universal Talent based in the Netherlands in which they negotiated and was later on added to their roster. With all that during the end of 2015 Audeh was introduced to a local & international DJ that goes by the name SW!F where they began writing music together, and started an events management, promotion, and marketing company with others called groundRULEZ Productions in which he's their producer, sound engineer, and one of the two DJ's. Audeh also started his very own underground record label which is not mainstream called Chromonic Records which he started with his best friend. Audeh also began and invested into a newly established talent & public relations agency called 4 Aces Management in which Audeh, and his team seek out talent and manage them for shows and bookings around the MENA (Middle East & North Africa) region. He also composed the official soundtrack for Tamkeen Bahrain, as well as featured in a few commercials and short films. Audeh lived outside his hometown for a few years such as Dubai, United Arab Emirates, Abbotsford, British Columbia Canada, and Toronto, Ontario Canada. Releases 2018 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:Bahrani Producers